sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Μάχες Βυζαντινής Αυτοκρατορίας
Μάχες της Βυζαντινής Αυτοκρατορίας wars, byzantium.xronikon thumb|300px| [[Μάχη Μάχες Γης ---- Μάχες Αρχαίας Εποχής Αρχαία Εποχή Μάχες Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Μεσαιωνική Εποχή Μάχες Νεώτερης Εποχής Νεώτερη Εποχή Μάχες Σύγχρονης Εποχής Σύγχρονη Εποχή ---- Μάχες 3ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. Μάχες 2ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. Μάχες 1ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. Μάχες 1ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. Μάχες 2ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. Μάχες 3ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. ---- Πόλεμος Πόλεμοι Γης Χερσαία Μάχη Ναυμαχία Αερομαχία Αρματομαχία Ιππομαχία Μονομαχία Αψιμαχία Ξιφομαχία ---- Οπλισμός Οπλικά Φορήματα Πολεμικές Μηχανές ]] - Ακολουθεί κατάλογος των Βυζαντινών μαχών αλφαβητικά. Κατάλογος A *Μάχη της Αβύδου, 989 Νίκη του Βασιλείου Β' εναντίον του στασιαστή στρατηγού Βάρδα Φωκά *1η Μάχη της Αγχιάλου, 708 Νίκη των Βουλγάρων που εξασφάλισαν τα σύνορά τους για τα επόμενα 200 έτη *2η Μάχη της Αγχιάλου, 763 Νίκη των Βυζαντινών με βαρύτατες απώλειες εκατέρωθεν *3η Μάχη της Αγχιάλου, 917 Σημαντική Νίκη για τους Βουλγάρους που εδραίωσαν την υπεροχή τους στα Βαλκάνια *Μάχη του Άδου, 1057 (Μάχη της Πετρόης ή Μάχη Πολεμώνος) νίκη των στασιαστών του στρατού υπό τον Ισαάκιο Κομνηνό στην Πετρόη, κοντά στη Νίκαια, το σημερινό Iznik, στη ΒΔ Μικρά Ασία *Μάχη του Αδραμύττιου, 1205 *2η Μάχη της Αδριανούπολης, 324 *1η Πολιορκία της Αδριανούπολης, 378 *2η Πολιορκία της Αδριανούπολης, 813 *8η Μάχη της Αδριανούπολης, 1254 *4η Πολιορκία της Αδριανούπολης, 1365 Κατάληψη από Τούρκους *Μάχη του Αζαζίου, 1030 Ήττα των Βυζαντινών από τους Άραβες 20 km από την Κύρρο, 30km από το Χαλέπιο στη Βόρεια Συρία *Μάχη της Αζνανταΐν, 634 ( = Μάχη της Βαιθσαμύος) Σημαντική ήττα των Βυζαντινών από τους Άραβες Νοτίως του Beit Shemesh , στην περιοχή της Ιερουσαλήμ *Μάχη του Ακροϊνού, 740 *Μάχη της Αλεξάνδρειας, 641 *1η Μάχη της Άμιδας, 359 *2η Μάχη της Άμιδας, 502-503 *3η Μάχη της Άμιδας, 973 *Μάχη του Αμορίου, 838 *Μάχη της Ανδρασού, 960 Αποφασιστική νίκη επί των Αράβων στις διαβάσεις των ορέων της Κιλικίας * 1η Πολιορκία της Αντιόχειας (540). Κατάληψη και καταστροφή από τον Χορσόη Α' *2η Πολιορκία της Αντιόχειας, 611 * 3η Μάχη της Αντιόχειας. In the Battle of Antioch (613), a Persian Army defeated a Byzantine army led by Heraclius. *3η Πολιορκία της Αντιόχειας, 969 Κατάληψη από Βυζαντινούς * 4η Πολιορκία της Αντιόχειας. In the Siege of Antioch (1097–1098), soldiers of the First Crusade took the city and were besieged in turn. * 5η Πολιορκία της Αντιόχειας. In the Siege of Antioch (1268), Sultan Baibars of Egypt overthrew the crusader kingdom of Antioch. *Μάχη της Αντιόχειας Μαιάνδρου, 1211 *Μάχη της Απουλίας, 1155 *Μάχη της Άπρου, 1305 Ήττα του Βυζαντινού στρατού από την Καταλανική Εταιρεία στην Ανατολική Θράκη *Μάχη του Αράξη Ποταμού, 589 *Μάχη της Αρζαμώνας, 586 ( = Μάχη των Αρξάμων της Ασιατικής Μυγδονίας *Μάχη του Άρδα Ποταμού, 316 νίκη του Μ. Κωνσταντίνου επί του στρατού του Λικινίου, στη λεκάνη στου ποταμού Άρδα Campus Ardiensis(στο Τρίγωνο του Νομού Έβρου) στην Ελλάδα ή στη Βουλγαρία *1η Μάχη της Αρκαδιούπολης, 970 *2η Μάχη της Αρκαδιούπολης, 1194 *Μάχη της Αττάλειας, 1207 B *Μάχη της Βαβυλώνας, Αίγυπτος, 640 *Μάχη του Βαθυρρύακος, 872 *Μάχη των Βασιλικών Θερμών, 979 Yalvaç, Isparta (= Αντιόχεια της Πισιδίας) *Μάχη της Βαφέα, 1302 Πρώτη νίκη των Οθωμανών επί ενός Βυζαντινού (μισθοφορικού) στρατού Κοντά στη Νικομήδεια, το σημερινό Izmit στη ΒΔ Μικρά Ασία, στη θάλασσα του Μαρμαρά *Μάχη του Όρους Βεζούβιου, 553 *Μάχη της Βεράτιον, 1281 Βυζαντινή νίκη επί των δυνάμεων του Καρόλου του Ανζού ( = Αντιπάτρεια, Πουλχεριόπολη) *Μάχη της Βέροιας, 1122 Αποφασιστική νίκη επί των Πετσενέγγων στην Βέροια, κοντά στη σημερινή Στάρα Ζαγόρα της κεντρικής Βουλγαρίας *Μάχη της Βερσινικίας, 813 *Μάχη ττου Βιμινάκιου, 601 Νίκη των Βυζαντινών με βαριές απώλειες για τους Αβάρους, στο Viminacium, Ρωμαϊκή πόλη στο Δούναβη, κοντά στο σημερινό Kostolac στη Σερβία *Μάχη του Βολτούρνου Ποταμού, 554 *Ναυμαχία του Βοσπόρου, 1352 Ναυμαχία μεταξύ Γενουατών και Βενετών στο Βόσπορο χωρίς νικητή *Μάχη του Βουλγαρόφυγου, 896 *Μάχη των Βουσταγαλλώρων, 552 ( = Μάχη Ταγινών) *Μάχη του Βρινδήσιου, 1156 Γ *Μάχη των Γαζάκων, 591 Νίκη των Βυζαντινών σε βοήθεια του εκθρονισθέντος Πέρση μονάρχη σε τοποθεσία που αναφέρεται ως Αλεξανδρίνη κοντά στην αρχαία πόλη Γάζακα, στην επαρχία Ταμπάκ στο Βορειοδυτικό Ιράν *Μάχη του Ιερομίακα Ποταμού (Γιαρμούκ), 636 Δ *Μάχη της Δαζιμώνας, 838 *29η Πολιορκία της Δαμασκού, 634 *1η Μάχη του Δάρατος, 530 *2η Μάχη του Δάρατος, 573 *Μάχη του Δέκιμου, 533 *Μάχη της Δημητριάδας, 1274 *Μάχη της Βισαλτίας, 1185 (Δημητρίτσι) *Μάχη του Διδυμότειχο, 1352 *Μάχη του Δορύστολου, 971 *Μάχη του Δυρράχιου, 1081 E *Μάχη της Έδεσσας, 1031 *Ναυμαχία του Ελλήσποντου, 324 *Μάχη της Έμεσας, 635-636 *Επιδρομή Ρως, 860 *Ναυμαχία του Μερκούριου Ακρωτήριου, 468 Καπ Μπον Τυνησία Η *Μάχη της Ηλιούπολης, 640 *Μάχη της Ηράκλειας, 806 Θ *1η Μάχη της Θεσσαλονίκης, 586 *1η Μάχη της Θεσσαλονίκης, 615 *1η Μάχη της Θεσσαλονίκης, 904 *1η Μάχη της Θεσσαλονίκης, 1014 *1η Μάχη της Θεσσαλονίκης, 1185 *1η Μάχη της Θεσσαλονίκης, 1224 *1η Μάχη της Θεσσαλονίκης, 1264 *1η Μάχη της Θεσσαλονίκης, 1422-1430 I *Μάχη του Ιερομύακος, 636 *1η Μάχη της Ιερουσαλήμ, 614 *2η Μάχη της Ιερουσαλήμ, 637 *Μάχη των Ιτιών, 377 K *Μάχη της Καλαβρύης, 1079 *Μάχη του Καλλίνικου, 531 *Μάχη της Καλλίπολης, 1354 *Μάχη της Καλλίπολης, 1366 *2η Μάχη των Καννών, 1018 *Μάχη της Θεοδοσιόπολης, 1048 Kapetrou (= modern-day Hasan Kale) Μάχη Θεοδοσιόπολης *Μάχη της Καρχηδόνας, 698 *Μάχη της Καστορίας, 1259 *Πολιορκία της Έννας, 859 Οι Άραβες κατέλαβαν την πόλη, το ισχυρότερο φρούριο της Σικελίας('Qas'r Ianni'= Fort of Enna = Castro Janni = Castrogiovanni) *Μάχη των Κατασυρτών, 917 *Μάχη των Κιβαλών, 316 Παννονία *Μάχη του Κλειδίου, 1014 *Μάχη των Μαρίσων (της Κλοκότνιτσας), 1230 *Μάχη του Κοτύαιου, 492 *Μάχη του Κουνδούρου, 1205 Μεσσηνία *Μάχη της Κρασού, 804 *1η Μάχη της Κρήτης, 827-828 *2η Μάχη της Κρήτης, 960-961 *Μάχη της Κτησιφώνας, 363 *1η Μάχη της Κωνσταντινούπολης, 443 *2η Μάχη της Κωνσταντινούπολης, 626 *3η Μάχη της Κωνσταντινούπολης,674-678 *4η Μάχη της Κωνσταντινούπολης,717-718 *2η Μάχη της Κωνσταντινούπολης, 941 *6η Μάχη της Κωνσταντινούπολης, 1047 *7η Μάχη της Κωνσταντινούπολης, 1187 *8η Μάχη της Κωνσταντινούπολης, 1204 *9η Μάχη της Κωνσταντινούπολης, 1235 *10η Μάχη της Κωνσταντινούπολης, 1260 *11η Μάχη της Κωνσταντινούπολης, 1261 *2η Μάχη της Κωνσταντινούπολης, 1422 *2η Μάχη της Κωνσταντινούπολης, 1453 Λ *Μάχη του Λαλακάωνα Ποταμού, 863 *Μάχη της Λάρισας, 1084 *Μάχη του Λεβούνιου, 1091 M *Μάχη του Μακρυπλάγιου, 1264 *Μάχη των Μαζικέρτων, 1071 *Μαοζαμάλχα, 363 (= Μαχόζη = Βολογαισιάδα) Μεσοποταμία *Μάχη των Μαράγγων, 363 Μάραγγα Μεσοποταμίας *Μάχη των Μαρκελλών, 756 *Μάχη των Μαρκελλών, 792 *Μάχη της Μαρκιανούπολης, 377 *Μάχη της Μαρτυρόπολης, 588 *Μάχη του Μέλανος Ποταμού (Μαυροπόταμου), 844 *Μάχη της Μελανθιάδας, 559 *Μάχη της Μελιτηνής, 576 *Μάχη της Μεσσίνα, 843 *Μάχη της Μιλβίας Γέφυρας, 312 *Μάχη της Μονς Σέλευκους, 353 *Μάχη της Μόντε Σιρίκολο, 1041 Πηλούσια Όρη *Μάχη της Μοντεματζιόρε, 1041 Αύφιδος Ποταμός *Μάχη του Μοράβα Ποταμού, 1191 *Μάχη της Μούρσα, 351 Μουρσία ή Εσσέκιο *Μάχη της Μούτα, 629 Μωαβία *Μάχη της Μπάρι, 1068-1071 *Μάχη της Βερζητίας, 774 Λυχνιδός Αχρίδα, Οχρίδα *Μάχη του Βρινδήσιου Μπρίντιζι, 1156 *Μάχη της Μπροκάρ, 634 *Μάχη του Μυριοκέφαλου, 1176 N *Μάχη των Νέων Πατρών, 1274 *1η Μάχη της Νίκαιας, 1077 *2η Μάχη της Νίκαιας, 1097 *3η Μάχη της Νίκαιας, 1328-1331 *Μάχη της Νικιόπολης, 646 Ήττα των Βυζαντινών στην τελευταία προσπάθεια να ανακαταλάβουν την Αίγυπτο, πλησίον της μικρής οχυρής Νικιόπολης, στα δύο τρίτα της απόστασης ανάμεσα στην Αλεξάνδρεια και στο Κάιρο *1η Μάχη της Νικομήδειας, 782 *2η Μάχη της Νικομήδειας, 1331-1337 *Μάχη της Νινευίδας, 627 *1η Μάχη της Νίσιβις (1), 338 *2η Μάχη της Νίσιβις (3), 350 *Μάχη του Νοβιοδούνιου, 369 Noviodunum *Μάχη της Ανθηδόνας, 634 Dathin (Wadi al-Arabah) πλησίον Γάζας *Μάχη της Δαμιέττης (Νταμιέτα), 853 *Μάχη της Ντεβίνα, 1279 Devina (Kotel Pass) Εξόντωση μια Βυζαντινής στρατιωτικής μονάδας από Βούλγαρους στασιαστές κοντά στο σημερινό Κοτέλ της επαρχίας Μπουργκάς της Νοτιοανατολικής Βουλγαρίας O *Μάχη του Ολιβέντου, 1041 *Μάχη της Ονγκάλ, 680 Ongal Μάχη της Αιγυσσού, στο δέλτα του Δούναβη, κοντά στη Πεύκη νήσο. Ήττα που επέτρεψε στους Βούλγαρους να εγκατασταθούν κάτω από το Δούναβη. *Μάχη του Ορόντη Ποταμού, 994 *Μάχη της Οστρόβου, 1043 *Μάχη της Ώτου Ποταμού, 447 *[[Όφλιμος \Μάχη|Μάχη του Όφλιμου, 622 Π *Μάχη της Παγκάλειας, 978 *Μάχη του Παλέρμου, 830-831 ( = Μάχη της Πανόρμου) *Μάχη της Πελαγονίας, 1259 *Μάχη του Πελεκάνου, 1329 *Μάχη της Ρίσκειας Διάβασης 759 *Μάχη της Πέτρας, 551 *Μάχη της Πετρόης, 1057 *Μάχη των Πηγών, 922 *Πολιορκία της Πιρισαβόρας, 363 (Πιρισαβόρα = Sapor's victory) ( = Anbar) *Μάχη της Πλίσκας, 811 Μάχη των Αβόβων *Μάχη του Ποιμανηνού, 1224 *Μάχη του Πόσωνα, 863 *Μάχη της Πρίνιτσας, 1263 ( = Μάχης της Ολυμπίας) *Μάχη της Προύσας, 1317-1326 *Μάχη της Πύλες Τραϊανού, 986 Ρ *Μάχη της Ρόδος, 1249 *[[Ρόδος \Μάχη|Μάχη της Ρόδος, 1309 *[[ \Μάχη|Μάχη της Ρομέττα, 964 *[[ \Μάχη|Μάχη της Ρομέττα, 1038 *[[ \Μάχη|Μάχη της Ρύνδακος, 1211 *[[Ρώμη \Μάχη|Μάχη της Ρώμη (1), 537-538 *[[Ρώμη \Μάχη|Μάχη της Ρώμη (2), 545 - 546 Σ *[[Σάβα \Μάχη|Μάχη της Σάβας, 388 *Μάχη της Σαμάρας, 363 *Μάχη των Σάρδεων, 743 *Μάχη της Σαρδική, 809 *[[Σάταλα \Μάχη|Μάχη των Σατάλων, 530 *Μάχη της Σεβάστειας, 1070 *Μάχη της Σεβαστούπολης, 692 *Μάχη της Σένα Γκάλικα, 551 *[[Σερδική \Μάχη|Μάχη της Σερδικής, 809 *Μάχη των Σιγγάρων, 344 *Μάχη της Σιδηράς Γέφυρας, 637 *Μάχη του Σίλλυου, 677 *1η Μάχη του Σίρμιου, 441 *2η Μάχη του Σίρμιου, 580-582 *Μάχη του Σίφριου, 503 *Μάχη του Σκαφίδα Ποταμού, 1304 *Μάχη των Σολάχων, 586 *Μάχη του Σπερχειού Ποταμού, 997 *3η Μάχη των Συρακουσών, 827-828 *4η Μάχη των Συρακουσών, 877-878 T *Μάχη των Ταγινών, 552 Βυζαντινή νίκη και θάνατος του βασιλιά των Οστρογότθων Τωτίλα πλησίον του χωρίου Ταγίναι, βόρεια από τη σημερινή πόλη Gualdo Tadino της κεντρικής Ιταλίας *Μάχη της Ταορμίνας, 902 *Μάχη της Ταρσού, 965 *Μάχη της Τράβνας, 1190 *Μάχη του Τρικάμαρου, 533 Υ *Μάχη του Υέλιου & Μάχη της Λειμμόχειρ, 1177 Φ *[[Φάρσαλα \2η Μάχη|Μάχη των Φαρσάλων, 1277 *Μάχη της Φιλαδέλφειας, 1390 *Μάχη του Φιλομέλειου, 1117 *Μάχη της Φιράζ, 634 *Μάχη του Φοίνικα, 655 *Μάχη της Φρίγδου, 394 Χ *1η Μάχη του Χαλέπιου, 637 *2η Μάχη του Χαλέπιου, 962 *3η Μάχη του Χαλέπιου, 969 *Μάχη της Χερσονήσου, 443 *Μάχη της Χρυσούπολης, 324 Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Σταυροφορικές Μάχες *Βυζαντινο-Περσικοί Πόλεμοι *Βυζαντινο-Βουλγαρικοί Πόλεμοι *Βυζαντινο-Αραβικοί Πόλεμοι *Βυζαντινο-Οθωμανικοί Πόλεμοι *Βυζαντινο-Ρωσικοί Πόλεμοι *Βυζαντινο-Ουγγρικοί Πόλεμοι Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Ιστορία Βυζαντινής Αυτοκρατορίας *